prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha 26
Bugs Fixed *0002141: & Load Can overwrite save files without warning (Icepick) - resolved. *0005441: Gameplay object_FoodWaste is not being removed properly (Icepick) - resolved. *0006001: Other Name in Game ages incorrect (lim_ak) - resolved. *0006021: & User Interface too many informants cover the screen (Icepick) - resolved. *0005611: & User Interface Clone toolbar not visible (Icepick) - resolved. *0006069: Gameplay Supermax security prisoners are downgraded back to Max security after a murder (lim_ak) - resolved. *0006493: & Behaviour prisoners use the same seat/phone/shower etc (Icepick) - resolved. *0001589: & User Interface Request - digital clock (elDiablo) - resolved. *0004535: & User Interface Enumerate cells by security level (elDiablo) - resolved. *0003822: Gameplay Always Fog Of War (Chris) - resolved. *0004464: Gameplay Cooks and reform programs clash with the new regime system (Icepick) - resolved. *0004193: & Behaviour (Some) Prisoners won't attend Reform Programs (Icepick) - resolved. *0003542: Graphics Full-screen image flash when contraband discovered (elDiablo) - resolved. *0004588: & Behaviour Multiple regimes not working with classroom scheduling (Icepick) - resolved. *0004515: Sound Riot Music Continues to Play After Loading a Different Prison (Icepick) - resolved. *0005846: & Load Special char in user account name result in the game failing to save (John) - resolved. *0001358: & Behaviour Dead inmate's family still come for visitation (Icepick) - resolved. *0004720: & Behaviour Teacher wanders into adjacent rooms while teaching (Icepick) - resolved. *0003948: & User Interface dragging sound may continue playing when it shouldn't (Icepick) - resolved. *0003162: Sound Construction sound would not stop (Icepick) - resolved. *0004048: Sound carpenter table sound continues even when no one is working at it (Icepick) - resolved. *0002093: Sound Sirens do not turn off (Icepick) - resolved. *0006208: Sound Ringing sound when deploying guard for patrols (Icepick) - resolved. *0000450: Other Make the introduction video skippable (elDiablo) - resolved. *0004419: & Behaviour Having Multiple Psychiatrists running Multiple Counseling Programs causes them to jump between. (Icepick) - resolved. *0004528: & User Interface non-click mouse input still possible when window is not in focus (John) - resolved. *0005164: & User Interface Introduction Objectives (lim_ak) - resolved. *0002655: & Load Incident free timer resets on load (lim_ak) - resolved. *0003969: & Behaviour visitors may go to the wrong visitation rooms (Icepick) - resolved. *0000027: & Behaviour Garbage is unloaded at Deliveries (elDiablo) - resolved. *0001061: & Load Prisoner's sleep state not saved (Icepick) - resolved. *0004784: & User Interface Policy Tab - Setting punishments to "None" resets after save & load (lim_ak) - resolved. *0002563: & Behaviour Prisoner released same time as family goes to meet him (Icepick) - resolved. *0002611: Graphics An Invisible Prisoner (Icepick) - resolved. *0005896: & Load Cannot save game. So I cannot load it neither. (John) - resolved. *0006020: Gameplay Bankruptcy when playing with unlimited funds (lim_ak) - resolved. *0004601: Sound motherbug Issues regarding Sound which does not stop when it should (Icepick) - closed. *0002461: Sound riots music does not stop after a riot (Icepick) - closed. *0004874: Sound Lockdown alarm continues to sound after loading a different *.prison (Icepick) - closed Category:Version History